Prophecy
by rodent04
Summary: Vampires vs. Shinigami and Friends- the end
1. The beginning........

Disclaimer: Wow!! My first GW story. Don't blame me for wrong facts, I know I'm bound to have some. I've only seen 5 episodes. It's not my fault!! They don't show it in Australia!! Okay, on with it. I don't own anything in this story. I think. I'm pretty sure I don't anyway. Any original characters will be claimed when I remember them.   
  
  
  
  
  
"AAHHH!!" Father Maxwell cried out as a mercenary kicked him down to the ground. A growl behind the mercenary got his attention. "Where is the boy?" a low gravely voice asked. Father Maxwell set his face in a defiant expression, "what boy?" The man became angry and morphed into vamp face, revealing his true person. "You know who, Father. And you know what? It doesn't matter if you don't tell me, I'll catch him eventually." The vampire lifted Father Maxwell over his head and cracked his neck, smirking at the gurgles escaping the now dead man's throat. The vampire looked around the burning church and smiled a feral smile. "Child, you will be mine."   



	2. The present.......

notes: Still haven't seen any more episodes!! Oh well, it doesn't really matter, I will see them eventually, one way or another. No new characters, exept the Vampire and he's not really important enough to claim to owning.   
  
  
  
  
Prophecy: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"DUO!!" The voice screamed out inside one of the many Winner Mansions. Quatre, the heir to the Winner fortune, lifted his head as a black streak whizzed into the room and jumped behind him in his chair. "Shh, Q, I'm in serious trouble this time." Quatre lifted an eyebrow and sat still as a white blur ran into the room. The blur stopped to reveal Wufei, Pilot of Shenlong, chest heaving in anger and his face red. "Winner, Have you seen Maxwell?" It was more of a demand than a question. Quatre wordlessly pointed down the hall and Wufei took off, exclaiming, "Maxwell, prepare to die."  
Quatre blinked and turned on his chair to find Duo peeking up at him. "Is he gone?" He whispered and stood up at Quatre's nod. "Duo, what did you do?" The blonde asked quietly. Duo pouted and stood up fully, facing Quatre from behind the chair. "What makes you think I did something?" He asked, twirling his braid between his fingers. "Because" Quatre answered, "You don't beg me to hide you from anyone unless you've done something." Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I washed Wufei's clothes." Quatre blinked. "How is that bad?" He asked timidly. Duo grinned a maniacal grin, "I washed 'em with some of those new red clothes of your sisters." "Oh" the blonde answered, trying to imagine Wufei's once white, immaculate wardrobe now in a pink ,well, not Wufei style. A yell at the doorway interrupted this thought as Wufei had returned.  
"KISAMA!!" He yelled, drawing his Katana, "Maxwell!!" Quatre turned in time to see Wufei hurl himself into the chair he'd been standing on and push it over, Quatre and all, dumping him on his head and diving after Duo. Duo "eeped" and sprung away, only to catch Quatre as he fell. Seeing an opportunity he lifted the blonde pilot in front of him, using him as a shield from Wufei. Wufei snarled, Katana raised, and tried to get around the blonde to Duo. "Wufei! Calm down!" Quatre tried, slightly afraid as the katana whizzed past his ear. "Hey! Watch it!" Duo cried, jerking Quatre back again. A gunshot from the door interrupted all three and they turned stunned coming face to face with Heero and Trowa, the former holding a smoking gun. Still holding on to Quatre, Duo "eeped" again and tried to back away. "Duo" Quatre called out. "Yeah Q man?" Duo asked, "could you let me go now?" Duo blushed and unhanded his comrade. "Eh, sorry Q". Quatre nodded and dusted himself off and walked forward to the other three pilots. Wufei noticed a spot of blood on the blonde's arm and was extremely embarrassed. "Quatre I am truly sorry, I did not wish to harm you." Quatre nodded and looked down at his arm, "Oh, uh, It's okay, I guess." He stuttered, having only just spotted the wound. Trowa frowned at the two blushing pilots' and then back to Quatre. "Don't worry about it, Little one, I'll patch you up."   
Duo was still thinking on the little spat that night. "Why didn't I sense the blood first?" He thought, "I've never missed something like that before." His musing's were interrupted by a snarling from in front of him. "Well, what have we here?" The voice asked as Duo stood still, a smirk on his face. "Not afraid boy? I can change that" the man, now Duo could see, in front of him morphed into Vamp face and ran at him, fangs and claws bared. Duo stood perfectly still until the vamp was about to claw him before he whipped out a stake and pushed it into the vamp's chest. Duo smirked again as the vampire looked shocked and crumbled to dust, blowing away on the wind. "Don't mess with Shinigami" he thought as he re-sheathed his stake and continued on his way.   
Two figures watched from the darkness. "He will soon be strong enough to defeat the entire race." The smaller of the two stated, watching the boy go. "He will be yes." The second taller figure nodded "but still he will need help." The smaller figure looked up at the taller, "I don't understand why we can't tell him." Emerald eyes glinted in the moonlight, "Not yet little one, he won't understand." The smaller nodded and the figures faded back into the shadows.   



	3. The beginning of the end

Author notes: From here on in, it may appear that some characters are acting OOC. That is deliberate,I do realise that some things will be wrong, but hey, it's just a story right? The psychic abilities Quatre is referring to will impact later in the story. Slightly based on his empathic abilities in the actual show. I did kinda "enhance" those abilities somewhat. Anyway, not much of the other pilot's yet, but Wufei has a slightly larger part in this. Rest assured all five will eventually appear in the story. Anyway, enough explaining, on with the fic.   
  
Prophecy: part 3  
  
  
Duo sighed as he quietly walked into the mansion. He quickly made his way to his room, trying to keep quiet so the tapping he could hear in Heero's room wouldn't be interrupted. He hated to think what the perfect soldier would do to him if he found out Duo had been out when the pilot's were supposed to be hiding. He snickered as he thought of Heero pointing his gun and cursing him "Omae O korosu" for perhaps the hundredth time since the braided boy had met the silent soldier. He closed his door and retreated to his bed, sleep coming easily for the first time in a long while.   
  
Onyx eyes watched in the darkness of the mansion as the braided pilot sneaked in. "Maxwell? What's he doing out?" He frowned as the door opened again and pilots' three and four entered, quietly arguing. "We have to tell him, eventually Trowa. It'll be too hard on him with the training he'll need." Wufei's eyes widened as he listened to the blonde pilot. "You know I can't beat her on my own. Duo's stronger than me. Even with psychic abilities I can't win." Trowa sighed at the blonde. "I know Quatre, but we can't tell him. It might lead him into killing you. You know what the prophecy says." Wufei's eyes widened and he gasped, forgetting to keep quiet. The two were on guard immediately. "Who's there?" Trowa asked, trying to keep quiet. "It's not a demon" Quatre murmured, unconsciously standing into a fighting stance. He turned his head and looked into the darkness, "Wufei?"   
  
  
The next day passed quickly for Duo and he found himself once again out hunting. Finding nothing anywhere, he was resorting to ridiculous means to make the vampires attack him. "Hello! Come out come out where ever you are." He came to the front of a construction site and heard a noise, like someone screaming. He turned into the site and looked around, spotting a vampire, struggling with a human girl. Smiling, Duo pulled free his stake and walked confidently into the centre. The vampire looked up at him and smiled a cruel smile. "Well, hello Child of the night, We have a surprise for you." Duo frowned, as a net came at him and tangled him hopelessly. "Kuso!!" He cursed, struggling to get free. "What are you doing?" He asked frantically. The girl the vampire was attacking rose from the ground and laughed, turning vamp face. "Fools, fall for it every time." Duo growled, still struggling. The first vampire laughed a deep throaty laugh and called to the others. Quickly Duo counted, finding 15 vampires converging on him. "Oh, great" Duo thought, "what a way to go." To his surprise, the vampires lifted him and placed him under a rock crusher. "Terrific!! This is MUCH better" Duo thought sarcastically, and began to pray.  
  



	4. well, looky what we got ourselves here.....

Author's Notes: Now the totally oocness begins! I know it's said the Quatre can't fight hand to hand in the series, ignore that. The light attack used is my version of a psychic attack. Basically it's pure energy that is released in the form of a "bolt" for lack of a better term. It can't be used excessively, because it takes energy from the wielder. The amount of energy used is determined by the size of the bolts. The bolts used here are of medium, not small, but by no means the most powerful. Therefore, the energy used, will affect the wielder but not to the extent of knocking them out.   
  
Prophecy: part 4  
  
  
  
  
The vampires continued to laugh until one suddenly stopped, and looked up, shocked at the others, before busting into dust. Behind where the vampire was, a small figure completely covered in black stood and waited. Duo watched as the figure backed up and the vampires surrounded them. One vampire, behind the figure leapt, intending to kill. "Kid!" Duo cried out and then watched, surprised, as the kid whipped a stake out of seemingly nowhere and plunged in into the vamp's chest, where it dusted, still on the stake. Duo's mouth hung open as all the remaining 13 vampires tried to attack the child. The child, still with a stake in hand turned and ran for a wall, where it ran up and flipped back, behind three, pulling their other hand in, the kid screamed a single word, "eiya!" As a flash of white light engulfed the three instantly. Without stopping the kid turned and staked one while completing a kick to two others. Pushing another energy attack, the two vampires fell and disintegrated. The remaining seven incensed at the kills this small figure had caused, growled and grouped closer to the kid. The kid unleashed another light attack and took down two more. While the attack was being used, three more jumped forward and grabbed the smaller figure's arms, while the two remaining punched them in the face. The kid grunted, struggling to be released. The vampire behind the kid grabbed their head and roughly pushed it to the side to have access to their neck. Duo watched and whispered, "no.." as the vampires raised the neck of the child's clothing, revealing pale skin, before biting down hard. Duo closed his eyes and turned away, as the child gasped, thinking that was the end of his saviour. A vampire shrieking got Duo's attention as a second, taller figure, also dressed in black staked the one biting the kids' neck. The smaller kid dropped to the ground for a second before rising to his feet shakily, and standing beside the taller guy. Duo saw the two join hands and lift their joined hands to the sky. "Adoi!" They both shouted as lightning streaked down from the sky and finished the four vampires off. The Two turned in time to see the rock crusher coming within centimetres of crushing Duo. Duo had closed his eyes and waited for the end. A tug at the net got his attention and he looked at the taller of the two figures, pulling him free. He looked up at the rock crusher and his eyes widened, it was glowing with a white light, staying still in the air. Duo looked up into the taller figure's emerald eyes and whispered "thankyou". The stranger nodded and turned, just as the rock crusher slammed into the ground and the smaller figure cried out. "little one!!" the taller yelled and ran to his side. Duo stood stiffly, and walked towards the two, the smaller held in the taller's grip. "Are they okay?" Duo asked, quietly. The taller nodded, "He'll be fine" before lifting the boy and taking off into the dark night. Duo stared after the two for a while before heading back to the safe house. 


	5. And so introducing......

Author's Notes: Getting there...... Okay, seriously, this story is beginning to get into the more action orientated parts. More Fights, More Duo (hehehe) and maybe it'll make more sense. Finally, Heero's part introduced! The prophecy itself is about to become more prominent.   
  
  
  
Prophecy: part 5  
  
  
  
"Uhhh" Quatre groaned quietly as Trowa lowered him onto his bed. "Shh, you did well." "What.." He started to ask before Trowa covered his lips with his hand, "The battle is over, Duo is safe." Quatre smiled and began to drift off into unconsciousness as Trowa began to patch up his injuries. Wufei watched from the door as Trowa moved the Blonde's head slightly and pulled back his shirt. "Trowa? What happened?" Trowa looked to the shadow in the door. "He got bitten." Wufei cursed under his breath and walked forward to the taller boy. He took the cloth he was holding to the wound and looked at the amount of blood.  
  
  
Duo entered the mansion and walked up the stairs. He trudged past the door to Quatre's room and frowned, something wasn't right. He put his ear against the door and listened. "It's okay, I can stop the bleeding." He heard Wufei say before Trowa growled. "I should have stopped it sooner." Wufei interrupted, "it's not much blood, I think the fight wore him out more." Duo listened from the doorway until he heard a wimper of pain. Quatre. He gasped and kicked the door in, thinking the worst. On the bed, lay Quatre, Wufei and Trowa, backs to Duo, leaning over the blonde. Trowa immediately turned, already in fighting stance when he was attacked by a dark figure with braid flying behind him. Duo struck out with a fist as Trowa blocked, and Wufei gathered the blonde in his arms, unable to tell what demon was attacking the other boy. Duo watched as Wufei picked the smaller boy up easily and try to exit the room. "No!" he snarled, yanking the blonde from his grip, and turning away, "I won't let you hurt him anymore." Wufei was stunned, not only had the braided fool avoided Trowa, he'd stolen his blonde charge. "Maxwell? what in heaven's name are you doing?" He exploded, his Katana in hand. Duo growled as his eyes flashed. "You, Wufei, and you Trowa, I would never have guessed. Why'd you hurt him huh? 'Cause he couldn't fight back?" Trowa chuckled slightly, remembering the battles he'd fought with the boy, the training he'd been so close to losing his head at the other's tenacity and faced Duo. "Duo. I swear, I would never harm Quatre, he would kill me first." A gun being cocked at the door stopped all discussion. Heero turned his cobalt eyes on the three conscious pilots', "What's going on?" Duo took this opportunity and retreated behind the pilot of Wing Zero. "Duo?" he asked, standing in front of the other, protecting both Duo and the blonde in his arms. "They bit him." Duo said, and watched as Heero's eyes narrowed. "You're Vampires?" His voice dripped ice and the two stepped back intinctively. Trowa blinked before facing Heero. "You know of Vampires?" Heero nodded shortly, "I am a Watcher." 


	6. I've forgotten this one's title

Author's Notes: New Character worth claiming! The Queen is here!! It took long enough! Oh well, The prophecies themselves are about to be revealed. It probably won't make sense quite yet, but hang in there.  
  
  
  
Prophecy:Part 6  
  
The Queen growled as she watched the tallest warrior and the boy's Watcher come head to head. She knew of the different prophecies each had been given. And she knew if the Slayer and the younger warrior joined forces, she was gone. The key to stopping her kinds destruction, was the warriors. The psychic abilities she shared with the younger was the only way to win. The Slayer was the one destined to beat her, but he needed the abilities of the other to get close to her. She scowled, trying to think of a plan. A smile came to her face and she laughed out loud, "Oh Slayer. You are in for the fight of a lifetime."   
  
Trowa was stunned. Heero was a watcher as well? But that meant.... "Oh My God." Wufei turned back to the taller boy. "What?" "He did it He really is a vampire." He lifted his arms to his face before facing back to Heero. "You were sent to Duo?" Heero nodded, eyebrow raised as Trowa continued to pace. Duo watched, the boy in his arms beginning to stir. Trowa heard him and was at his side in an instant. "Quatre, God, I'm so sorry. It's true, you did die." Quatre blinked at the taller boy. "What?" he asked groggily, getting up from Duo's grip. "You're not the Slayer anymore. Duo is." Quatre frowned, "What do you mean? I'm not supposed to be killing the Vampires?" Trowa nodded and took the boy's face in his hands, "It's you. You are the one"   
  
"No.. No. I can't be. I don't want to die again Trowa!" The blonde cried out before launching himself into his friends arms. "I know" the taller boy soothed, as the other three watched, confused. Wufei blinked as it clicked. The Slayer killed and brought back before his soul is taken by the Vampires." he murmured. "What?" Heero demanded. "That's not in any of our prophecies." Wufei frowned, trying to remember his old studies. "Quatre is the previous Slayer. The one who died before Duo." Heero's eyes widened."What??" 


	7. A Vampire?!?

Author's Notes: A few explainations. After this, it shall return to the main idea. A little swearing on Duo's part.   
  
  
  
  
Prophecy: Part 7  
  
  
"Explain, now." Heero demanded, gun still trained on the pilots'. Trowa nodded and began the tale of Quatre's last battle with the Queen.  
  
"Are you sure I can do this? I've only been Slaying for half a year Trowa. I'm not that strong." Quatre was nervous. He knew he was as fully trained as he could be, still the fact did not comfort him. He was going to battle a Queen with over 700 years experience. Trowa sighed and stood back against the wall. "You know you can win. Don't sell yourself short, Quatre." Quatre nodded, still not satisfied, his heart was telling him it was wrong.   
  
Quatre cried out as the Queen threw another energy attack and hit him square in the chest. He dropped to his knees and tried to control his breathing. "You cannot win alone..." a voice whispered in his mind and he frowned, "Wha..??" The Queen charged and threw him to the ground fully. "Let me help you...." The voice whispered again and Quatre blinked. He looked up at the Queen just as she summoned another energy Attack and used both hands to pummel the energy into the boy. Quatre screamed out loud before the darkness overcame him....  
  
Trowa stopped talking and looked to the other three pilots'. "I don't know what happened after that, because I started to fight for him, but she was beating me too. Quatre woke up after that and I don't know how, but, he threw an energy attack at her. She was stunned long enough for us to escape. Since then, his Psychic abilities have been, well, more powerful." The other three seemed to have accepted this when Duo spoke up. "Don't worry Q. I won't let them take your soul." Quatre looked up at Duo, stunned a minute before he spoke. "It's too late Duo, they have my Soul."  
Duo stood and pulled out his stake heading over to the blonde, "Take it back" he demanded coldly, his stake barely touching Quatre's chest. Trowa stood to help the blonde when Heero jumped up ready and held him back. He looked questioning at the shorter pilot and silently questioned what was he doing. Heero shook his head "Let Duo do this. He needs to understand."   
Duo was close to tears, how could the vampires do this again? To his best friend? Quatre quietly spoke to the braided pilot. "Duo, please, I'll explain, but please you have to trust me, okay?" Duo nodded and backed away slowly, stake still in hand.   
Quatre bowed his head and sighed, "This will be painful for you Duo, I won't deny that. But what I have done, Is not Quatre's fault, In a way, I still am Quatre, just not completely." Duo had gone deathly pale and now sat quietly. Likewise Wufei was stunned, "Exactly what do you mean Winner?"  
  
Quatre chuckled and began his tale. "Okay, to begin, I am not Quatre Winner, at least, not fully, He did die, fighting the Queen the first time. He is still here, but he is not strong enough to come through to you all the time." Quatre looked down again and lifted his head, his once blue eyes turning to a dark shade of brown. Duo stiffened, "Vampire eyes" he murmured quietly. The being formerly known as Quatre laughed a little. "Yes Duo, I am, well was, a vampire. You see, I was one of the vampires that was responsible for Maxwell Church's destruction. I was sorry for what I had done, and I wanted to redeem myself. The Lord above gave me a chance. He knew Quatre would fail and so when he fell in the lair, I was there. He gave up his soul in his body to me, I knew I could get them out alive and he agreed. Quatre is still here, but, I can't relinquish his body to him until the Queen is killed."   
  
Duo was glaring at the blonde by the time he'd finished. "Why should I believe you? If Quatre is dead, He can't come back from that. I should kill you, just to let Quatre rest in peace." He stood up and advanced on the blonde again, before Heero caught his arm, "No Duo, he is telling the truth." Duo looked into Heero's eyes, "You knew? You knew we were living with a vampire the whole time?" 


	8. Yup, vampire. AKA acceptance

Author's notes': Heh, I'm gettin gme a website!! Yay me!! I can put all my fiction there as soon as it's ready. Oh yeah, is the story making sense yet? I hope so, A little comedy to lighten the dark path.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks later Duo still wasn't talking to Quatre. In a last ditch effort Heero and Trowa plotted and the two youngest pilots' found themselves locked in the Gundam hangar. "Hey!!" Duo shouted, banging on the doors, "Let me out!!!" "It's no use Duo, they won't until you either accept me or kill me." Quatre sighed, sliding down the wall, "This could prove interesting." Duo glared and slumped against the opposite wall. Quatre's head slumped forward and the brown eyes again surfaced. "Do you know how much you are hurting him? I honestly don't know why he continues to try, you are a stubborn pig headed jackass. I don't know why he insisted upon saving you." So saying Quatre turned his head and glared at another wall. Duo was glaring until he realised and blinked. "What do you mean saved me?" Quatre snorted, "Already forgotten? About a month ago, the night you found out about me, you were almost squished by a rock crusher. The fool thought he could save you and you'd never know.." Duo's eyes bugged, "That was Q??" Quatre turned, his brown eyes narrowed, "of course it was who did you think it was?" Duo blinked at the harsh tone, "C-could I speak to him? please?" The vampire glared again, "Why? so you hurt him more?" Duo frowned, "You're rather protective of him.." The vampire blushed and Quatre's head lowered again and he blinked as his eyes were again their blue. Duo slowly stood and walked to the blonde, "Q?" Quatre looked up, not saying a word. "Please Q, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you were there too." Quatre's face broke into a grin, "It's okay Duo it is kinda hard to get used to."   
  
"So how does this" Duo gestured with his hand "work?" Quatre grinned. "Duo, it's like, I don't have the energy to move, to talk, to do anything. But with the demon in me, he does all that I tell him to do." Duo pouted, "Does that mean I'm actually talking to the demon? Not Quatre?" "Oh no Duo, I still can control some things but not for long as I get too tired" "What happens if the demon goes?" Duo asked in a small voice, fearing the answer. Quatre frowned a little, "I don't exactly know, but I imagine I'd be in suspended animation or something of the sort. We need to kill the Queen, when she dies, I'll get my energies back." "What about your eyes, they aren't always brown when the vampire is uh, controlling you." Quatre grinned at the working, "Only when he wants it known he's not me." Duo nodded and then grinned, "Hey you want to get back at the other's a little?"  
Quatre grinned back and nodded. "I got an idea."  
In the surveillance room Trowa, Heero and Wufei watched as Duo tentatively made the first steps to regaining his friendship with Quatre. The trio had barely sighed in relief when on the screen Duo lunged at Quatre and grasped the front of his shirt, intent upon shaking the life out of him. They watched the screen frozen as Duo threw Quatre against the wall and kicked at him, Quatre's head jerking back as he made contact.   
"Duo" Quatre hissed, feigning giddiness, "Watch it." Duo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and gently threw him against the wall again, the look of fury turned to a grin away from the camera and Duo chuckled, "Sorry Q man" Before throwing him behind Sandrock's leg, where he knew the camera could not record what happened. He made a show of grabbing a stake he opted to carry lately and rushing behind there, with Quatre, giggling as soon as he hid.  
Trowa's mouth opened of its' own accord as Duo threw Quatre against the wall again and then out of sight of the cameras. His heart sank to his stomach as Duo pulled out a stake and went after the boy. "Heero this is the dumbest idea you've ever had!!" The three flew down the steps hoping to god they got there before it was too late. Heero in the lead yanked open the hangar doors as Trowa and Wufei skidded to a stop behind him. They entered the hangar and ran for Sandrock, in front of the giant machine sat Duo, stake in hand, his head in his hands. Trowa's eyes widened as he saw the stake, It was covered in blood. "Oh god, Duo you didn't" Duo didn't move as his Watcher slowly walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Trowa blinked before running behind Sandrock and spotting the fallen figure of his friend, head thrown to the side, and blood upon his chest. Wufei muttered a curse as the taller pilot quietly walked to his friend and sat at his side, tears beginning to trace down his cheeks. "OMAE O KOROSU!!" thundered through the hangar as Duo's maniacal laughter followed, "Q!! Man they know!!" Trowa frowned as Duo tore around the corner and he turned to the braided boy like he was crazy. "You shouldn't have been spying" he heard Quatre say and he turned back to find the boy trying to brush the "blood" off of him. Trowa's eyes widened again and he reached forward and hugged the smaller pilot before whacking him upside the head. "Don't you ever do that again!!" Trowa said icily and pulled the blonde in for another hug. "Ow! okay I'm sorry, It was Duo's idea." Quatre managed to get out as the taller boy squeezed the breath out of him.   



	9. The Queen returns

Author's Notes: So tell me honestly, Who didn't see that Quatre wasn't Quatre? hehehe. Don't worry, if it still doesn't make sense, Well, I'm working on it.  
  
  
  
  
Prophecy: Part 8  
Three weeks later......  
"Yah!" Duo shot out with the stake, only barely missing the dark figure as he spun away. The figure flipped back towards Duo, before he could bring his arm back around and Duo's arm was caught. The figure pulled his arm behind his back and tilted Duo's head. "Chomp" Quatre said, releasing the braided pilot. "Aww Man" Duo whined. "Why? How? What do I have to do to beat you?" Quatre grinned an impish grin, "You have to kill me."   
Trowa and Heero watched the two from the shadows. Duo was improving in the past two weeks, they both could see that, and Quatre was finally gaining back some of his trust. They both knew what it had taken for the other boy to get him to see it still was him, just not completely all the way through.They knew the up coming battle could go either way, although hopefully with Quatre's vampiric abilities and Duo's new confidence, they could win.   
  
The Queen growled, watching the two Slayers sparring. "How do I beat the two of them now?" She wondered, and stalked back into the shadows.  
  
Quatre shivered and stopped sparring, only to have Duo slam him in the head. "Aw, Man, I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to..." "She's here." Quatre said quietly, his eyes fading to brown. Duo frowned, "Who's here?" "The Queen," Quatre whispered and bounded over to where he knew the two watchers were watching them.   
  
Trowa already knew something was up. He frowned and Heero raised an eyebrow, "She's here." Quatre, out of breath from panic ran forward to the two. "We got trouble." he stated as a voice whistled on the breeze.   
"You can't beat me, Slayers. Oh yeah, Blondie, I want my power back." The four pilots' turned, trying to find the voice. Quatre whipped his head around in obvious panic. "She's trying to take my empathy. I can feel it. Ahhh!!" he cried out and arched forward before falling to his knees. He looked up to Duo, afraid, before an idea came. "Duo, please forgive me" He latched on to Duo's forearms and concentrated, the white light engulfing his body. He lifted his head to look Duo in the eye and pulled him forward, placing his lips on Duo's. Duo's eyes widened as he felt heat engulf his body and he slumped forward, unconscious. A single tear streaked down Quatre's cheek and he gasped, falling back with Duo into unconsciousness.   
\ 


	10. The sacrifice of one........

Author's Notes: Remember when the Queen said she shared her abilities with the Slayer?   
  
  
Thankyou to those who reviewed, especially to Brown Eyes, your review came at a time I needed it most. Thankyou for inspiring me to post more.  
  
  
  
Prophecy:Part 8 a  
  
  
  
  
The Queen growled in frustration. "Damn that Slayer!! He would rather risk death than give up his powers. Dammit!!!" She ranted and raved, knocking over the pillars and elaborate decorations that adorned her throne room. "I'm going to kill all of them now Blondie! All because of you!" She let out a sigh and turned to her favourite henchmen, "Bring the Slayer and the Warrior here."  
  
Duo became aware of a strange floating feeling. He tried to open his eyes and found he couldn't. "Wake up Duo" A voice was insisting. "g'way" Duo managed, and tried to roll over, only to find, he wasn't laying down. "Huh?" he asked, opening his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around, remembering the afternoon. "Where is everyone else? Is Quatre okay? What did he do?" The same voice chuckled, "Duo, you are alive and well, Quatre is alive and will be fine, The others are safe." Duo narrowed his eyes as he placed the voice. "You!" he growled, trying to see. The voice chuckled again, "I'm sorry Duo, But we are in your sub conscious, you're stuck with me for a while." Duo rolled his eyes. "I don't want you here, leave." The voice sighed, "I wish I could Duo, but Quatre sent me here for a reason. The Queen must be stopped, and you alone, isn't enough." "I'm alone?" Duo thought, fear running through him. "But, Quatre, I thought he needed you to stay alive." The voice was silent a minute before answering, "He does. He is strong enough now to remain in a comatose state, but with the Queen trying to tap his empathy, that may not last. He needs the Queen's power to return to full health." Duo growled again, "Fine, I'll work with you, but only to save Quatre."  
  
Heero was alarmed, ever since Quatre had made some type of spell, Duo had been unconscious, and Quatre was in a coma. Unsure of what that meant, he was frustrated beyond belief. Trowa was silently watching his charge sleep, a frown on his face. A groaning from the bed beside Quatre got their attention and Duo sat up, clutching his head, "I'm only doing this for Quatre" He mumbled to seemingly himself. "Duo?" Heero asked, standing next to the boy. Duo turned his brown eyes on Heero and he frowned, "Duo doesn't have brown eyes. His eyes are violet." The same thought occured to Trowa and the blood in his face drained, before he turned back to the blonde boy. "No, Quatre, you didn't." Duo swung his legs off the bed and faced the tallest pilot, "Yep, he did."   
  
Duo walked forward to the bed holding his friend and fearfully took hold of his hand, "I promise you Q, I won't give up, ever. The Queen is as good as dust." Duo blinked as a small smile crossed his unconscious friends face. "I promise.." he mumbled again before a crash from somewhere in the mansion caught the three pilots' attention. Wufei's yell alerted them to another presence, "Get Back Demon!!" Duo looked to the other pilots' and silently led them out to Wufei. As soon as the trio had left, a vampire entered through a window and looked to the unconscious blonde. "Too easy." it snarled, lifting a hand to the pale boy's throat...... 


	11. Uh oh, here's trouble......with a capita...

Author's Notes: Soooooo, do you want to know what happened to the vampire and Quatre?  
  
  
  
Prophecy: part 9  
  
Wufei was simply reading when a crashing through the Winner Library got his attention. He looked up to come face to face with five vampires, snarling at him. He jumped up, reaching for anything to defend himself, not having his Katana with him, he improved and a picked up a letter opener, okay it wasn't the best, but it was a weapon. "Get Back Demons!!" he shouted and backed away towards the doors. The vampires snarled again and began to advance on the chinese youth. Wufei growled and waited for the first to make his move. The vampire didn't disappoint and lunged, meeting the improvised stake head on. Wufei stabbed it and it flung out his arm, punching it back into his studying table. The table crashed to pieces and the vampire howled as the wood sent splinters into its' skin. A black blur passed Wufei and a second vampire was dust in seconds. The blur stopped to reveal an angry Duo Maxwell, current Slayer of the undead. "What do you want now?" he growled and brought the stake up in a defensive position. The vampire laughed, "What makes you think its' you we want" Duo growled in its' face and leapt on it, the stake brought down and plunged mercilessly into its' heart. Duo turned to see the three other Vampires being Staked by Trowa and Heero. Wufei stayed back and kept guard in case more were intending to sneak in. Duo snarled as the last vampire met its' demise when Heero interrupted him. "What did he mean it's not you?" "Quatre!" Trowa shouted and ran from the room, and back to the blonde's room. A knot of fear entered Duo's stomach and he took off after the taller pilot. "Please be okay, Please be okay.." he repeated to himself as a mantra and skid to a stop at the door to the small blonde's room. "No...." he gasped, as the true horror of what he saw hit him.  



	12. the rescue part one

Authors Notes: Seems I was supposed to do something this chapter, maybe something to do with a certain small blonde pilot? Sorry, had to my muse made me!! No you DO find out what happened to him here. Anyway rumours are abound that we will be getting Gundam Wing screening here!!! In July. Yay!!  
  
  
  
  
Prophecy:  
  
Duo stood in the doorway to his friends room and gasped. His heart was beating double time in his chest and he could feel the tears behind his eyes. "Not Now" he told himself quietly and walked into the trashed room. Trowa was frozen in the spot, his charge was gone, no trace, apart from the blood he could see plainly on the white sheets that once held his friend. Heero watched, saddened by the small arabian's disappearance and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, "We'll get him back." Wufei was ashamed. If only he hadn't called out, if only he could have handled the vampires, Quatre would still be here, safe. Duo, as if sensing what he felt put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Wufei."   
  
The Queen watched as her henchmen brought the unconscious warrior into her lair. carefully they placed the boy on a slab of marble, once a tombstone, and left the Queen, bowing. She smiled and morphed into Vamp face. "Well Little one, lets see what you've got hidden in that brilliant mind of yours." She placed both hands on either side of the boy's head and pushed her claws slightly beneath the skin. Blood flowed through Quatre's hair, staining it red as the Queen linked telepathically with the child. A gasp rose to both lips as she searched, uncaring if her frenzied search for the boy's empathy hurt him in any way. Tears began to trickle down from his closed eyelids and the Queen jerked back. "Where is it? What happened to the Empathy?" She grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him into the air, "The demon!! You gave it to the demon!!" she shrieked and threw the boy against the side of her lair. His head met the wall with a sickening crack and she smiled, "Well, I did say I was going to kill everyone of them."   
  
Duo was pacing nervously, how long could it possibly take for Heero to find the vampires' lair? A shock ran through him and he gasped. "What the hell?" he asked as the voice in his head gasped. "Quatre.. He's in trouble." the voice explained. "Why can I feel it?" Duo asked,absently rubbing his heart. "You have his empathy. The Queen can't steal his if he doesn't have it." Duo blinked, "That's what it feels like when one of us gets hurt?" The voice stopped a minute, "well, yes. Generally he can block it. All except for Heero for some reason." Duo rubbed his heart again and thought about his friend. "Please hang on Q, we're coming." Heero entered the room and eyed the violet eyed pilot as he talked to himself. Even knowing there was a demon, and it was not Duo it was still unsettling to see the self proclaimed Shinigami yammer away. He cleared his throat and Duo turned to him, "I got a location." 


	13. the rescue part two

Author's notes: Duo fans of the hair, I am sorry in advance, please refrain from killing me, I swear I WILL fix all damage inflicted in the following chapters.   
  
  
  
  
Prophecy:part 11  
  
  
The Queen was pacing, worried. She'd left the trail wide open for the Slayer to track her, why wasn't he here yet? His Watcher was well reknown for being able to find even the most well hidden items. Impatiently, she growled and looked the crumpled figure in the corner. The blonde was now very pale and still, the blood still running from a head wound she'd inflicted less than an hour ago. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Might as well eat before the battle." she mumbled, morphing into Vamp face and moving to the blonde. "You were gonna eat without me?" a cold voice asked and the Queen turned, snarling.   
  
  
Duo was frantic by the time the four pilots' had found the lair. He couldn't feel Quatre's pain anymore and what that could mean startled him. "I gotta do this  
he whispered, "for us all." The plan was set. Duo was to go in, distract the Queen, while Trowa and Heero infiltrated and searched for their smaller friend. Wufei was covering Duo with the use of a crossbow, a few vials of Holy Water and stakes. Duo advanced slowly, giving the two silent pilot's time to find Quatre. He walked into the Queen's throne room and glared, Quatre was here, and the Queen was about to finish him. "You were going to eat without me?" he snarled and lifted his stake in front of him. The Queen turned and snarled.   
  
The Queen waited only a moment before leaping towards the braided pilot. Duo was ready for it and moved aside, throwing an arm out and Punching the Queen in the back. The Queen fell forward and turned the fall into a roll, and was on her feet easily. She returned the punch and Duo blocked, trying to grab her arm. She snarled and as his arm grabbed hold of her wrist, she turned it, and Duo lost his grip. Before he could pull it in she had his arm in her grasp. He gasped, remembering Quatre using a similar move and teaching Duo how to be released before she could get a proper grip around him. He jumped forward and locked an arm around her throat, and threw the both of them into a forward roll. The Queen was stunned, noone had ever got out of one of her holds so easily before and she released him, and sprung away from the Slayer. Duo stood easily, bring the stake in front of his eyes. The Queen growled and shot a foot out, sending a small pillar with one of her most treasured artifacts flying at the boy. Duo saw the pottery and spun kicked it into dust before snarling and charging at her.   
The Queen sprung up and over the boy, heading to her sword collection. Choosing a sharp bladed katana, she turned back to a fuming Duo. "You want more Slayer? Come and Get it."   
  
Wufei watched, awed, at Duo's abilities until the Queen grabbed a Katana. "Maxwell!!" he shouted, and threw his own Katana to the braided boy. Duo instinctively reached a hand out and plucked the blade from the air and brought it in front of him. He took the stake and threw it, with deadly accuracy, right into the Queen's chest. She gaped as pain tore into her and she caught the stake, just before it would have entered her heart, "Oh Slayer, you are playing dirty." Duo smirked, anger still in his eyes, "You have no idea." Wufei listened to the cold words each was saying before he spotted his blonde comrade, on the ground, blood covering his hair and face. A gsap caught in his throat as he snuck around the walls, and carefully lifted the boy into his arms. He put his fingers to the boy's neck and frowned, the pulse was weak, and getting weaker. A cry from Duo got his attantion and he turned back to the braided demon. Duo was snarling, only his hair was...shorter and out of his usual braid. Wufei blinked, the once metre long braid now hung loose around Duo's face, the length being just barely to the boy's shoulderblades. "Now you've done it" he spat angrily, the fire in his eyes unmistakeable, "You are dust." Before leaping forward and swinging the blade down, harshly forcing the Queen to defend herself and retreat back.   
  
Duo was fighting well, he slashed and paried with equal force making it difficult for the Queen to land any attacks. She seemingly missed an attack and Duo used the opportunity to attack her. She smiled and he realised too late he'd left himself open. He stopped mid thrust and tried to get out of her range of attack. The katana whizzed past his ear and he thought he'd made it unscathed. He frowned as a curtain of hair blocked his view. He pushed it away and a cry came to his lips, it was his hair! His braid! He frantically reached behind his head and found, nothing. His hair was short. He looked up at the Queen, wide eyed, and the half meter long hair she held in her grasp, "Now you've done it." he snarled, and raised his Katana, "you are dust."   
  
  



	14. the rescue final part AKA uh oh, you gon...

Author's notes: Almost done, my first GW story. Yay!!!  
  
  
  
Trowa was worried. Duo was now most likely fighting the Queen and they'd found no trace of Quatre. "Where are you little one?" he murmured as Heero killed yet another vampire. They'd searched most of this level and only the Queen's inner lair was left. Trowa looked to Heero and silently they nodded and headed towards where Duo was fighting.   
  
Duo growled in anger and kicked the Queen, and she flew back and hit a wall at the opposite side of the room. She slumped, unconscious and Duo blinked before turning to Wufei and Quatre. Wufei held the smaller boy in his arms, his hand still on his neck "Oh god, Q, what did she do to you." Duo muttered, his brows furrowed as he took in the blood on the arabian's head and face. "Hurry Maxwell, there isn't much time." Wufei interrupted Duo's thoughts and he nodded, "right Wufei." and lifted his stake, he stood over the Queen and plunged the stake down. The Queen's eyes snapped open and she grabbed the hand, slamming it into the wall behind her, breaking it. Duo screamed in pain as his wrist shattered and barely noticed through the pain the Queen now had him in her grip. His eyes widened as he realised the Queen was going to kill him. "No!" A shout from the entrance came and Duo recognised it as Heero. "I let them down all of them." Tears came unbidden to his eyes and the Queen pierced the skin of his neck, beginning to drink away his life. "Don't give up Duo" a voice broke into his thoughts. "Quatre?" Duo asked quietly. "He's here Duo" the demon joined in. "We can help you, Duo." Quatre said quietly "Please let me." Duo nodded, the tears now stopping his vision and gasped as he felt both Quatre and the Demon merge within him.   
  
Heero had to hurry. He couldn't explain how he knew, but something was wrong. The feeling of dread got more intense the closer they came to the fight. Entering the room, his eyes widened, Duo was being drained by the Queen, "No!" he shouted and tried to get to the boy. A growling from the door got his attention and he turned to see Trowa already fighting the horde of vampires who'd all converged into the room. He growled and began to fight again.  
  
Wufei watched, Quatre's life still fading as Duo was drained, and Heero and Trowa entered the fray. A vampire stood in front of him and he narrowed his eyes, "I won't let you win." he snarled and drew a stake, beginning to protect the blonde boy.   
  
Something was wrong, and the Queen knew it. The Slayer was nodding under her fangs and then he stiffened. A burning sensation merged into her mouth and she pulled back, his blood was burning her. "NO!!" she screamed as a burst of white light filled the room, and killed her vampire followers. Duo turned to face her, his eyes a light purple and standing beside him, she could swear she saw the younger warrior's almost transparent figure. Both lifted their arms, brought them together and the strongest psychic attack she'd ever seen errupted and struck her heart. She screamed again as the light burnt away the demon in her, leaving her a young woman. She looked to the two Slayers and whispered, "Thankyou..." her figure fading away into nothing. Duo turned to the three remaining pilots' "It's over" he stated, falling back into the darkness. 


	15. return to yourself......

Author's Notes: Wow, Last chapter, *sniff*   
  
  
  
Duo became aware of that strange floating sensation again and sighed, "So I'm back huh?" he asked and the demon chuckled. "Yes Duo, and I shall be leaving you now, as you wished." Duo was suddenly afraid, "Wait! What about Q? Is he okay?" "I'm fine Duo, I just have to wake up, like you." Quatre answered from somewhere to Duo's left and he sighed, relieved. "So, uh, what happens to you now?" he asked as the Demon chuckled, "I did my penance, I will return to heaven." "Oh" Duo answered, slightly sad. "It's okay now Duo" Quatre said quietly, "We did it."   
  
Quatre became aware of pain in his head and his body, he groaned slightly then stopped, a smile spread to his features. "At last, I'm me again." he thought as he slowly turned his head to the side. Duo was lying on the next bed, blinking. "Duo?" Quatre croaked, wincing as his head pounded. "Ugh, yeah?" Duo answered, "God, I feel like I got whacked with Deathscythe." Quatre giggled a little and stopped as it hurt his head, "Me too." The door opened quietly and the two patients worried friends entered the room. A broad smile errupted on the three faces as they hurried to their bedsides. "How long were we out?" Duo croaked, his voice still not used to being used. "About three days" Wufei replied, running a wet washcloth over his head. Trowa was doing the same for Quatre as he spoke, "I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't scare us like this again." Quatre smiled a little, "No, I said we wouldn't play practical jokes anymore." Trowa smiled a little, finishing his task, "Okay, we'll leave you to rest a while. We'll be back with food later." Heero simply stood at the door, his arms crossed, a lazy smile on his face, "Glad to see you back Slayers."   
  



End file.
